Under
by emeralddesotocrosby
Summary: Congo and Emerald are going under. CongoxOC oneshot OOC Congo


"So [Name], is it true?" One of your best friends Elizabeta asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

You gave her a confused look, not quite sure what she was talking about you. The two of you were just out on a lunch date at one of your favorite cafes. You guys haven't seen each other in a long time, so you both thought it was a good idea to meet up. She just graduated college last year, you a year younger, were in your senior year of college.

"What do you mean?" You responded.

"Well," She mused, taking a long sip from the tea that was sitting in front of her, "There's two things. The first thing is, do you really have a thing for Ludwig?"

With a raised eyebrow, you crossed your arms, "When did this become relevant?"

"Stop asking questions and answer mine!" She exclaimed, getting past your effort to get off the subject, "But I will say that the topic came up when I went to a party at Gilbert's." She paused for a moment, seeing that you were starting to fluster up, "I won't tell if that's what you're worried about!" she said, starting to feel bad.

Your face was lit up crimson, "W-Well, I mean, I m-might have a small crush on him. But only a small one!" you insisted.

Elizabeta suddenly beamed, "I knew it! Awe [Name], you're so cute!" She added as your face darkened, "I bet you and the German would be super cute together." She cooed, only making your situation worse.

"Shhhhhhhh, you're being too loud Liz!" You whispered harshly at her, getting stares from the people sitting around you.

She only giggle at you before putting on a pout, "I thought you would tell your best friend about something like this!" She said, a mock sadness in her voice.

You merely sighed and slumped in your chair, "It's...just a little embarrassing I guess since he doesn't even know I exist." You mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest like a child.

Elizabeta was going to protest, but she remembered about her second question, "Oh well, I was also going to ask if you would come over this Saturday, I planned on having a little gathering since everyone has been so busy lately," She said with a smile, "Plus I wanted to show off my best friend to some of my co-workers~" She cooed, making you blush and roll your eyes.

"I'll come, because it's just a small gathering I suppose. You know how I feel about big things and parties." You stated, starting to sit up in your seat to finish your lunch.

She shot you a huge grin, unknowing to you that she had something brewing in her pretty little head. She was more thankful you didn't catch on to her creepy aura.

-Small Time Skip-

Saturday rolled around the corner sooner than you thought. You were ruffling through your tiny closet to find something flattering, yet nothing too over the top to wear to Elizabeta's.

After a struggling ten minutes, you settled on your favorite [color] skirt paired with your favorite black fuzzy sweater. You rolled on some knee-high socks that accompanied your grey boots.

You only put on the slightest bit of make-up, you usually didn't wear make-up, but you only did today because you were going to be around a bunch of strangers.

With you all ready and looking at the clock seeing it was already fifteen minutes till eight, you grabbed your purse and keys and headed out of your dorm to your car. Gratefully Elizabeta still lived on campus and not far from your dorms, meaning you got there within ten minutes at the most.

You knew that she shared a house with two of your mutual friends, but you knew that there was WAY too many cars parked around the house for a small gathering. So, with an uneasy feeling, you parked your car on the curb about a house and a half away from her's and made your way to the home.

Music could clearly be heard blaring through some stereo's speakers, loud enough you could hear it like the light of day of you were a half a mile away. You really hated parties, so why were you still awkwardly walking towards her house? Because you were a good friend, that's why.

If getting through the front door was hard with the swarming bodies, trying to find the brunette would be hell. You made your way gracelessly through the swaying and grinding bodies, quietly saying 'excuse me' as you moved, looking around for your friend.

You were almost to the kitchen when someone bumped into you, hard enough to make you stumble and fall on your behind.

A squeak and groan left you as you landed, looking up to bark at the person who was being inconsiderate of his or her's surroundings. But your eyes only met the piercing stare of a certain blondes'.

"Are you ok?" A thick German accent asked, holding a sturdy hand out to you.

All your hate was washed away with a small nod, reaching for his hand that pulled you up to your feet with ease.

"I'm fine, thank you." You practically yelled over the music.

With a rather loud 'Ja' replied, you gave him a sheepish smile.

The smile was sweet, something expected of you. But what he didn't know, that this smile was reserved for him. You wanted to get to know him more, but you were far too shy for that, or to even start a conversation at that.

"Have you seen Elizabeta?" You suddenly asked before you lost him in the crowd of people.

Since he would rather not yell surprisingly, he nodded, grabbing your hand to lead you to where he last spotted the brunette. You were incredibly happy that he couldn't see the blush rising to your cheeks at this simple contact of your hands.

You held your purse close to your body as he zig-zagged through the crowd, your form trailing behind him like a baby elephant would.

Soon enough you found yourself outside. There were only a few people who lingered out here, mainly just people grabbing a cigarette-break, excluding the stoners by the back door.

"She vas back here just a minute ago." Ludwig said suddenly, looking among the few faces.

"Oh," The sound left your mouth as you failed to notice that he had yet to let go of your hand, "It's alright, she's probably busy..." You trailed off, no longer wanting to be there.

The bulky blonde looked down at you looking at the ground, shoulders slumped. He felt a pang go through his chest seeing you all sad like this, he didn't like it. Not only this, he really noticed how pretty you looked tonight. Your sweater was a little big on you, but it looked really cute on you, fitting your personality perfectly. And the skirt and knee-high socks looked really good on you as well.

"Will you tell her I stopped by if you see her again? I don't like parties." You asked him, now dropping your hand from his, crossing your arms over your chest since there was a slight chill in the evening air.

"You're not staying?" You shook your head, "Oh." Secretly, he wanted you to stay.

Sure the two of you didn't talk much, mainly because of your natural quiet-manner, not that he minded it at all, but he always wondered what was under that. The two of you could be seen as acquaintances, but nothing more. He was the same age as you, and you had the same psychology classes with him, but other than that, and the times you tagged along with Elizabeta when she went over to see Gilbert, you didn't interact with one another. Honestly, it was bothering him. Ludwig didn't know if your hesitance to talk to him was because of his intimidating aura or what, but it was bringing him down. You were undoubtedly cute, maybe even adorable, and didn't seem like the boy-crazy girls Gil liked to bring home, excluding the strong-willed Elizabeta, and he liked that.

"...Mind iv I tag along?" He asked after his long pause.

He question, rather request, startled you. It wasn't like you didn't want to spend more time with him, but you truly didn't know how to react.

"Sure." You simply replied, turning away to ignore the blush coming to surface on your cheeks, "Let's go around the house through the gate though, to avoid the crowd." You said quietly.

Ludwig agreed with a nod, leading the way to the gate, you quickly following behind.

Once through the gate, you took the lead on showing him where you were parked. You unlocked your [car of your own choice] and slipped into the driver seat while the blonde got in the passenger seat.

After you started the car and pulled off the curb, something dawned on you, "Any place specific you's like to do or go?" you asked with your eyes still on the road.

"Not veally, I just vanted to get out of that plaze." He admitted, looking over at you.

"Don't like parties?"

"Hate vould be more sufficient." He confirmed.

"Same." You replied, a small smile tugging at your lips, "What about Gil? I'm positive he must have been there."

"I don't think he vill notice my absence." He assured you.

Your melodic giggle rang through the car as you nodded your head a bit, "Alright then." You paused, "Want to go back to my dorm and watch Netflix?" You offered, "We could stop by the supermarket and get some candy beforehand if that's what you want to do."

Your offer was rather tempting. Getting to spend more time with you, in your dorm, and it would just be you and him? What logical person would turn that down?

"That sounds great actually." Ludwig agreed, you noticing the smile that tugged to his lips from the corner of your eye.

Your face brightened and started heading to the supermarket for your junk food binge.

When you arrived at your dorm, you were thankful you found a note from your room mate saying that she went home for the weekend, saying there was some kind of family reunion, but it was really none of your business. You dumped the candy on your bed while Ludwig put the soda on the mini fridge that was under your desk.

"I'm gonna change, make yourself at home." You said as you unzipped your boots and threw them in your closet, grabbing a pair of shorts and tee shirt.

"Danke." He replied in German, going ahead and taking off his own shoes.

You slipped the dressing screen you had there. The dorm was like any other. Two beds on opposite of the room, open space in the middle, two desks mirroring each other on the opposite of the rooms. Two closets, two book shelves, but nowhere you could change in privacy. So in the little nook by the door, you and your room mate went halves on buying the dressing screen for both of your benefit.

Ludwig set his shoes under your desk and untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the top three buttons and waited for you to finishing changing.

During this time, instead of staring at your silhouette behind the dressing screen, he decided to look around the dorm. Your half of the room was uniquely different from the other half. Your book shelves were filled with books, except on that you kept what looked like textbooks and binders that were obviously for school. Your bed spread fit your quiet personality, being a simple [color] paisley pattern, also your bed was littered with pillows. On the wall by your desk, which had your closed laptop on it as well as a few papers of which looked like an essay rough draft, had many pictures of you and Elizabeta, a few other people he knew as well, not knowing that you knew them too, like Francis. But he saw a few pictures of you and two older people and others that looked strikingly familiar. He assumes immediately that this was your family. [sorry of you don't have siblings~!]

As his eyes lingered on the picture of you and am [older/younger] [boy/girl], your [brother/sister], he smiled a bit.

You came from behind the dressing screen and threw your clothes in your laundry basket, looking around him at the picture, smiling as well.

"We took that last year," You spoke up, making Ludwig turn to you, staring at you and your small smile, "They all came up to visit me when my car broke down when we had plans. They came up and it was quite possibly one of the funnest days of my life."

His heart fluttered a little in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but the sound of such adoration in your voice when you talked about your family moved him in a way.

Ludwig could only smile and nod.

"Netflix?" You questioned, grabbing your laptop.

"Ja," He nodded again with a smile.

You turned it on and signed into the widely used website before a lovely idea splashed into your mind, "Let's make a blanket fort!" You said excitedly, just like a child.

He chuckled at the sparkle in your eyes, "That's fine vith me." He replied.

You giggled and set the laptop back on your desk before getting down to business. You laid out a blanket on the floor and started placing your million pillows there as Ludwig managed to string two sheets from the window to your closet door. You had some extra clothes line pins in a craft basket of yours to hold the sheets together in the middle, tying a corner of on to your desk chair, so it was like a tent.

With your giddy attitude, a side of you that Ludwig immediately fell for, you snatched the candy and soda before settling under the blanket fort with your laptop and Ludwig. He brought your lamp from your desk into your little fort so you had some light when you shut them off.

Even though the two of you were mere acquaintances spending a little more time together than usual, there was no way anyone could ignore the romantic feeling in the air. Neither of you minded it though, since you got the titles of acquaintances flushed down the toilet as soon as he entered your dorm.

The two of you laid down, munching on the candy the two of you picked out as you decided on a movie to watch. Eventually you both came to the mutually agreed with [movie of your choice]. It was around 9:40-9:50 when the movie officially started. This meant you didn't last very long.

A half hour through the film and you were out like a light. You petite body laid limply against the larger body of Ludwig, making him blush slightly. Your head freely laid against his arm, one of your legs also laid wrapped around his.

Ludwig wasn't interested in the movie anymore. He found his interest more in your sleeping face. You looked so peaceful, like an infant or an angel. Anyone could deny it, but it was a date.

Maybe not your traditional date, but this was one.

It was like a mutual yes there, and it wasn't a bother to either of you.

As the movie got ignored and became back ground noise, Ludwig found his eyes drooping, leading him to fall asleep next to you, like it was the more casual thing to do.

Maybe this one party was good for you to go to, just that one.

-BONUS ENDING-

"Do you think it vorked?" A certain albino whispered to the brunette beside him as they peeked through your dorm window.

Elizabeta hit him in the back of his head, "What do you think, idiot?!" She whispered harshly, gesturing to blanket fort and you two sleeping forms

He winced and whined like a child, "This relationship is rather abusive..."

"No, you just need to stop being an idiot." She reasoned matter-of-factly, puling him back to the car with a look of success written on her face.

She knew you hated parties, and she also knew that Ludwig did too, that's why this party was specifically for you.


End file.
